Juego de Niños
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Un tonto juego nada más. Tayuya perdió ante ese pálido chico. “Venganza” eso es lo que quiero… No, no eres buena en venganzas. SAKOTAYU


**Disclaimers****:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen…

**Summary:** Un tonto juego nada más. Tayuya perdió ante ese pálido chico. "Venganza" eso es lo que quiero… No, no eres buena en venganzas. [SAKOTAYU]

**.x.X J****uego de niños X.x.**

Corrían entre los árboles. Iban saltándolos y esquivando las ramas traicioneras que se aprecian en su rápido camino. Ellos se iban mirando a los ojos, de forma desafiante. No se quitaban la mirada de encima y apenas y se fijaban en lo que tenían en frente. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a campo abierto. Que contenía gran variedad de flores y plantas.

-Te gane- dijo el chico llegando al punto que habían quedado. Toco la gran roca que estaba en medio del pardo. Ella lo miraba con furia. El le sonreirá de manera triunfadora.

-Hiciste trampa- grito ella. No logando contener más su coraje.

-Claro que no, solo utilice un distractor- lo decía el chico con tal descaro que la hizo enojar aun mas.

-Y vaya que te luciste con tu distractor, tonto- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No se sabia si de ira o de nervios.

-me lucí, lo admito- dijo el chico con aires de superioridad.

Mientras saltaban los árboles. Mientras se iban viendo a los ojos. El captó es pequeño detalle y lo tomaría como una ayuda extra. Aprovecho el factor que no se quitaba la mirada de encima. le mando un beso. Sacándola de concentración y haciendo que se tropezara. El aprovecho y se adelanto. Ganando la hasta ahorita terminada carrera.

"Me lucí, lo admito". Eso resonó en la cabeza de Tayuya. La hizo pensar en golpearlo. En hacerle daño, incluso pensó en matarlo en ese mismo instante. Pero no. La estupida imagen de el mandándole un beso la altero. Mucho. Pero no se saldría con la suya. El se las pagaría.

-Estupido Sakon- dijo en voz alta para que el agredido la escuchara.

-Ahora de regreso. ¿Te late?- dijo el. Haciendo caso omiso a los acostumbrados insultos de parte de la chica.

-Si- dijo ella de súbito. Esa seria su oportunidad, ella se vengaría del atrevimiento del chico.

"_1__, 2,3 Fuera"_ salieron hacia el bosque, la mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Saltaban los árboles y se veían fijamente. Era la hora de la venganza.

Ella se detuvo en uno de los árboles viendo como Sakon se iba. El al principio no se detuvo pero lo hizo cuando noto que ella ya no le seguía.

-Seguro se dio por vencida- dijo para si. Espero un momento y vio que ella no venia. _"Tal vez esta lastimada"_ pensó. Salto hacia donde se encontraba ella. Ella estaba sentada en un árbol, con la cabeza gacha_. "Se lastimo la tonta"_ pensó. Llego hasta donde estaba ella.

-De veras que eres una tonta Tayuya, estas bien estupi…- comenzó a decir pero al verle la cara lo hizo callar. La cara de la chica de notaba una tristeza muy profunda, se sentó a su lado y la observo. Ella levanto la mirada.

-Sakon, yo….lo que hiciste hace rato me confundió mucho. Me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Yo, yo…. Yo te amo- dijo ella con voz quebrada y viéndolo a la cara.

Sakon se quedo pasmado. Tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Tayuya se ponía de pie y se iba, saltando los árboles con gran velocidad. Por fin ella ganaría la carrera. Ella iba atacada de la risa. Se había vengado y vaya de que manera. Pequeño detalle que todo lo que le había dicho a Sakon había sido la verdad, escondida detrás de un "Venganza".

Mientras tanto, el seguía ahí pasmado. Volteo a ver a donde se había ido y cayo en la cuenta. Ella lo había engañado. ¿O no?...Cuando ella dijo el _"te amo"_ fue con sinceridad, tanta que el le asusto y en cierta parte emociono. Se levanto y emprendió camino para alcanzarla.

Demasiado tarde. Ella ya haba llagado al escondite, el cual ahora era su hogar. Ella se encontraba platicando o tal vez insultando a su compañero. A juzgar por la cara del aludido estaba siendo insultado por la temperamental chica.

El se acerco y tomándola de los hombros la volteo bruscamente. Ella volteo y lo vio, solo río un poco ya que por la cara que traía el chico le hizo guardar silencio inmediatamente.

-Tus distractores que usas no son muy efectivos, si dices algo que realmente sientes- el le dijo escrutándole con la mirada.

-No seas estupido, yo no siento nada de lo que te dije, si tu eres lo peor de este mundo, tu eres un hijo de pu…- fue interrumpida por los labios azules del chico. La hizo callar.

Ella en un principio se resistió. Pero después de un rato cedió, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

El había ganado la carera. El había ganado el verdadero juego. Uno juego que consistía en llegar hasta ella y poderla convencer de lo que decía era lo que realmente sentía.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N/A: Hola!!!!

Aki ando con esta pareja. Es rara lo se pero me ha fascinado Sakon y Tayuya for ever!!!!

Subire un drabble de ellos espero se pasen :) y si no es mucha molestia no podrían dejar un review??

Por favor!!!! GRAX DE ANTEMANO.


End file.
